Talk:Mechan/@comment-5305201-20160409175110/@comment-5305201-20171213024822
Yeah thats right The mechans were sent out ahead of the Noah launchs in 3480. the destruction of the earth in in the fall months of 3478 was when the Crystal planet beast makes the Planet with the city of babylon burn. the human race was not completely wiped out at the exact moment when the earth was destroyed, most of the population of the Old Empire was moved to Mardan on the other side of the then dead zone flare line, and we already know from playing the game Starflight that you can log habitable planets in the dead zone for gain of the electric money unit known as MUs or monitary units. which the traders and mercahnts used when they stood from afar and watched the Earth get burned from the Solar flare and was like the fall of babylon in revelations of the bible. after the earth was destroyed i distictly remember the mardan colonies and all the reasy then waiting 2 years and then puting together the Noah colonys in 3480 and by later on in that Captain Smelnuf of one of the noah colonies crashs on a planet thats inhospitable and the settlers all die from various things even Laytonite terrrorist atacks which made one of the escape pods on the smelnuf trip malffunction. also its even true that lots of people got evacuated off the earth long before the merchants watched the whore of babylon or liberty burn from afar in there intersteller spacecraft which the Noah colony ships were. they stood from afar in the book of revelations just turned out to be about 80 light years away which is how far the Mardan system is from the Earth in the Solar system. light years is how after they stood to watch her burn. but the thing is new scotland was a thirving coony of the Earth located near the border of the Velox but far from the Angelis pliedieans or the demonic greys and what nots all within 100 or so lightyears of the Earth New scotland was located 1000s of light years from the Earth and about 1500 light years from the old empire boundary, if anything new scotland was far from the known world but it was too far away to have been the stood from afar to watch her burn this was actually far enough away to have been the abyss where the insectoid peoples king near Abaddon lived.. yeah its true abbodon more likely had a Velox name like Tupi or something sounding veloxy but the thing is the abyss or really deep water were too far away also this was going on in the period of the 3200s AD long before the great solar flare that destoryed the earth in 3478. a year after this the Mechans get sent out then Noah get Sent out then some Noah fail but in the 3500s there reaseaching how to blow up the Crystal planet the last beast of the bible that the captain Jesus destroyed and returing to the starport is the saints camp near the New Earth of revelations the new Jerusalem of revelations is the Heaven star system i forget was Noah colony Heaven was ment for but i dont even know if a Noah colony was heading to New Scotland or any other places even Luna and Mars and Jupiters and every thing elsh had to be Evacuated.. but yet decades later in the 3500s BC theres a Noah colony that became the galactic Institute and in one of the four seedlings star constelation stars the institute is there researching how to blow up Crystal planet but they did not read the bible there was to be a 1000 year period were the old snake of wisdom was withheld by the satan and the lieers of the Planet Arth or New Earth in the bible that said that we humans would not get back intersteller flight and other advanced technologys like CERN and how flying Saucers work and other advanced technolgy , all of this advanced technolgy was the old snake of wisdom being withheld by satan and the liers but eventually the people on the New Earth find out that there ansestors really did have Starflight and they go on to explore the heavens via star flight. but there was a 980 year dark age on Arth from 3480 to 4500 AD as soon as the old snake returns work is begun on Starport and 100 years later its finsihed and becoms the Saints camp and in the game you play as the saint. Promethius20 (talk) 02:48, December 13, 2017 (UTC)